


Informed Regret

by Dana



Category: Longmire (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Ficlet, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 13:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4102138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dana/pseuds/Dana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'What happened doesn't change anything.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Informed Regret

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rebelxxwaltz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelxxwaltz/gifts).



> Written for **rebelxxwaltz** because of a tumblr angsty sentence starter meme. She asked for: Walt/Vic, 'What happened doesn't change anything.' No beta, sorry about that. x__x

'What happened doesn't change anything.'

Vic nods, thumb rubbing at her ring finger – maybe she should listen to Lizzie, and whoever would want to listen to _Lizzie_ , because none of this would have happened if she'd just kept the damned ring on her, worn it the way she was supposed to. She was just asking for it, she's always been asking for it. All of this, from start to finish – however short the time might have really been – it's all her own damn fault.

Only, then she'd be lying to herself, because she wanted it to happen, even though Walt looks like he's just about ready to combust – heat, and self loathing, and a whole lot of guilt. There'd really been a lot in that one, simple look, because for as complicated as the man can seem, Walt Longmire really is a simple read. The turmoil is internalised, but she knows him well enough now – she thinks she does, anyhow – that she can see certain, subtle signs. Mostly, though, it's the peculiar way he frowns, just that side of different from the typical unreadable expression he keeps in place. She bets he'd be great at cards, with a poker face like that.

'I know,' she says, fidgets with a button – Walt notices it, his attention focused so intently, and Vic lets her shirt go, shrugs. Walt's attention shifts slightly. 'It was a bad idea anyway, right?'

'Yep.'

'Definitely won't happen again.'

'Nope.'

Vic grits her teeth together, makes herself smile – God, it _hurts_. She's never felt so right about something so wrong, _ever_ , and she's got a pretty decent track record where it comes to doing things wrong. Bad girl, that's always been her cover, and for all it's always been easy enough, that doesn't mean she doesn't sometimes want for a little bit more.

'Good thing we got to try it once though, yeah?'

If she gets another 'yep' – so fucking _Walt_ , that little exchange – she might just scream. But he nods, a faint smile tugging at his lips, smoothing out the rough, worried lines of his face. Oh hell, his lips – she'd really like to kiss him again, feel that stubble rubbing against her neck, get her hands under his shirt, throw her marriage vows to the wind.

Try it once – for him to pin her to the desk, kiss her, run his hands down her body, make her feel _alive_. She's not wanted something this badly in, well, _forever_ , and the longing is more than just one-sided now – it's clear he wants her too. She hadn't expected anything to happen. She was just delivering a file, after all – no, but all the looks and the wanting was suddenly too much. Vic needed to make the first move, but she'd long ago lamented, and come to terms with, if anything did happen, it was all up to _Walt_.

Now, it having been a spectacular fucking failure, what she needs to get through her thick skull is that nothing's gonna change.

'It was,' he says, and he's still almost smiling.

'I guess, I should, uh...' Her gaze sweeps across his office, the desktop he's already tidied (can't leave any evidence behind), and then she's looking at Walt again, travelling up the length of his body. She can't look him in the eyes. She ends up staring at his chin instead. 'Got work to do,' she finishes, and wow but was that ever _lame_? Good job, Vic.

'Yep.'

Back to that then, to the carefully guarded expressions, to knowing that whatever little bit gets said, it means so much more. Vic smiles, doesn't mean it, and she has to turn away and leave the room before she ends up saying something that they'd both regret. She'll just have to regret it for the both of them, everything she wants that she knows she'll never get.


End file.
